


Bargain

by UnproblematicMe



Series: Good Omens Stories (Book based) [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Dubcon, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Crowley (Good Omens), consensual coercion, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Aziraphale has been living among an order of monks for a few months. Books, good company and peace. Nothing more to ask for. A demonic attack disturbs the harmony. Aziraphale can save the monks, but can he also save the monastry's biggest treasure? Good thing he knows the leader of the hostile forces personally.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Stories (Book based) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494101
Comments: 49
Kudos: 250
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	1. Chapter 1

When Aziraphale turned around, he saw only the bare trees of the wintery woods behind him. He could no longer see the monastery - or what was left of it. But still the smell of smoke hung in the air and clung to his robe. The cold brushed sharply against his skin as he ran and tried to get as much distance as possible between himself and the ruins of what had been his home for several months.

The monks had accepted him as one of their own, Aziraphale’s miracles protecting them in this dangerous, sometimes even hostile area.

But against the attack of the demonic squad this morning Aziraphale had not been able to shield them. The enemies, at least six of them, were strong and fast and Aziraphale had used the little time he had to get the humans out. Within minutes the monastery had been on fire and the demons on the run with all artefacts of value, well, almost all of them.

Tightly Aziraphale pressed the manuscript against his chest. If he could reach the village on the other side of the woods, he could hide and rest there for a few days. After recovering, he could bring the book to safety. He did not know whether or not the demons were aware of the manuscript, but a veiling miracle on the inn room should hide Aziraphale and the book. If he could make it there.

Focused on the path before him for a fast escape, Aziraphale neglected paying attention to his surroundings. When he crossed a small clearing, a strange sensation gripped him. Too late his eyes fell on a sigil that someone had carved into one of the surrounding trees. He gasped in shock and instinctively tried to get away from the sign, only to find that at each cardinal point of the clearing one tree had been carved like this. Even though he knew that he probably could not leave the clearing now, he tried. Cursing, he looked around for something he could use to physically destroy the sigils when he was knocked off his feet by a supernatural force.

Undignified Aziraphale’s butt hit the snow. The angel made a squeaking noise, earning him a soft chuckle from behind one of the trees.

“Elegant,” commented a silky, very familiar voice.

Onto the clearing stepped a tall and slender man with long black hair. A smug smirk was plastered on his sharp attractive face and his golden snake-like eyes were unblinkingly fixed on Aziraphale. The dark armor of a high ranked agent of Hell gave him a dangerous but also fascinating aura. Aziraphale had to fight the urge to stare. Why did that obnoxious demon have to be so handsome?

“Hello, Aziraphale,” Crowley greeted with an amused grin, accompanied by a polite bow.

“Hello, Crowley,” Aziraphale said while he scrambled to his feet. “I suspected it was you, leading the attack.”

“Because I was so efficient?” Crowley asked, self-satisfied.

“Because you let the humans escape,” Aziraphale stated. He spoke casually, but it was hard to fight down the smile that threatened to form on his lips. Especially when Crowley’s smug grin disappeared for a moment, an annoyed expression replacing it.

It was no secret of course. Crowley was a demon and did his job well enough, he was capable and resourceful, but unnecessary cruelty against humans or animals was alien to him. Nevertheless Crowley hated to be reminded of how lenient he was compared to his demonic brethren and Aziraphale enjoyed irritating Crowley.

Crowley regained confidence fast. He stepped closer, towering over Aziraphale and the shorter man looked up wide eyed, gasping at the sudden proximity. He tried to evade backwards, but Crowley followed. In three long strides he had walked Aziraphale against one of the trees.

The angel hissed when the demonic sigil touched his back, but his pride kept him from asking to be released.

“Well, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. “I didn’t have time to chase humans. I sensed an angel nearby.”

“So you set a trap.”

“Actually I set several,” Crowley said. “Just to be sure. And it paid off.”

“Indeed,” Aziraphale said. “You caught me.”

“So I did.” Crowley smirked and tipped a finger against Aziraphale’s nose. Then he pointed at the book in the angel’s hand. “What you got there?”

“A book.”

“I can see that. Thanks.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Then why do you ask?”

“Because I want to know.”

“But you said you _do_ know.”

Crowley groaned, frustrated.

“This book.” he pointed at the manuscript. “Is it from the monastery?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, I’m going to need that,” Crowley said and stepped back so he could take the book.

Aziraphale used the new freedom to dodge and move away from the tree. He yelped when his behind collided with the invisible barrier. Pressing the book against his side, he tried to shield it with his body. Defiantly he looked at Crowley.

“No!” he said resolutely.

“Sorry to break it to you,” Crowley said cheerfully. “But I wasn’t asking for permission, I merely informed you.”

Again he tried to grab the book, but Aziraphale stepped aside.

“Well _I_ am informing _you_ that you can’t have it.”

“I caught you and blocked your ability to miracle.”

“I’m aware.”

“For Satan’s sake, angel!” Crowley growled in frustration. “The guys and I took things far more valuable from the church. Why are you so keen on this book?”

“It contains a lot of new insights in herbs and their usage in healing processes,” Aziraphale explained. “It was written by a nun of another order and given to the monks for safekeeping.”

“So?”

“It could really be a huge step for humanity in medicine. They have still so much to learn about their bodies and how to keep them healthy and alive.”

“Well, Heaven has all that knowledge,” Crowley said. “You could just tell them.”

“You know as well as I do that they are supposed to find all this out by themselves, Crowley. Observe, research and learn,” Aziraphale answered. “And this woman did. But this is the only copy of her book. If it gets lost…”

“I have orders to take everything,” Crowley interrupted, reaching for the book. “Sorry, angel.”

“Your superiors do not know about the book.” Aziraphale awkwardly turned to get the manuscript away from Crowley. “Nobody does.”

“ _I_ know now.”

“You could keep it a secret. It’s not that the book has any value to you.”

“The more stuff I bring home, the more satisfied the boss will be, the longer he will leave me alone after,” Crowley shrugged. “That certainly has value.”

“We could bargain,” Aziraphale said.

Surprised Crowley raised a brow. “Seriously?”

“Why not?” Aziraphale gave back. “We’ve done it in the past.”

Crowley chuckled. He made a casual gesture with his hands and in the next moment Aziraphale found himself flush against his chest. The demon’s right hand gripped his shoulder, the left circled lightly around Aziraphale’s throat.

“That may be true,” Crowley said smugly. “But when we negotiated in the past, we needed each other’s expertise or skills, or we both had something the other wanted. Now, however, I hold all the aces. Your human allies have fled, your church is destroyed, you are powerless in my clutches and so is your precious book. There is nothing I want that I don’t already have.” He paused and let his gaze slide over Aziraphale. His voice dropped an octave. “Well, at least nothing that you’d be willing to give.”

Aziraphale furrowed his brows at the change in Crowley’s tone. There was something strange about it, but then again, it was Crowley. He often threw Aziraphale off balance.

“No, please state your terms,” Aziraphale said. “What do you want?”

Now Crowley’s pupils widened and his expression became predatory. His hand let go off Aziraphale’s throat and wandered downward. Lazily Crowley drew circles on Aziraphale’s chest with his long fingers. Even though his touch was light and above his robe, it sent hot and cold shivers along the angel’s spine.

“If I could have this,” Crowley bit his lip while scrutinizing Aziraphale, “I would be willing to let you keep your book.”

“Right…erm…what?” Aziraphale stuttered, confused and captivated by the golden eyes staring at him.

Crowley sighed.

“You, Aziraphale,” he said with overly displayed patience. “I want you.”

Aziraphale gasped. His cheeks burnt, his eyes went wide and his knees buckled. Amused, Crowley watched Aziraphale who was silently gaping at him.

“At loss of words, huh?” he teased. “That’s a first with you.”

It was true. Aziraphale did not know what to say. Well, he should be appalled and let Crowley know. But he could not help his thoughts wandering into very unangelic territory. And not for the first time when Crowley was involved. Aziraphale just did not understand how the interest could be mutual. How could someone like Crowley want someone like him? Why would a stunning slender demon have any interest in a plain chubby angel?

“Y…you… want… to… with _me_?”

“Not many other angels around who want to keep their book, are there?”

“No, I guess not,” Aziraphale said. “But… are you sure? I mean, me owing you a favor sure is worth more than... erm… just me?”

Now it was Crowley’s turn to frown. He lifted Aziraphale’s chin and narrowed his eyes at him.

“You really think that?” he asked, studying the angel’s face and chuckled, “you’re serious,” before saying darkly, “believe me, you’re worth much more than this book, but as I said, the advantages are all mine so you’ll have to accept a bad deal.”

Aziraphale blushed. It _was_ a valuable book, but even with his impressive skill of self-deception, he could not convince himself that he would even consider agreeing to this if it was any demon but Crowley, making this offer. However, it _was_ Crowley.

The act of sex usually had neither ever repulsed Aziraphale nor especially interested him. But he had noticed that after a few centuries of running into each other, his mind would now and again provide less than pure images of Crowley. Of course it was not something he could just give in to. Now however, he had an excuse.

“Al... alright,” Aziraphale nodded.

“What?” Crowley blurted out, visibly surprised. “Really?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale answered, cheeks hot and knees weak. “You are right. I’m completely at your mercy and have to accept any bargain you offer.”

“R…right,” Crowley said, scratching his head and averting his gaze for a second.

Then he grabbed the book with his right hand, now without any resistance by Aziraphale.

“You’ll get that back, once I had what I want,” Crowley announced, self-assured and smug again.

His free hand grabbed the hem of Aziraphale’s robe and he maneuvered him against a tree again. Aziraphale made a noise of surprise but allowed Crowley to tangle his fingers in his hair to tilt back his head. The demon’s face came closer and the angel swallowed nervously.

Then Crowley’s lips were on his, soft yet demanding. Aziraphale hardly knew what to do in a situation like this so he was happy to let Crowley take the lead. The angel closed his eyes, taking in the new sensations. He reveled in the demon’s scent, spicy, smoky with just enough hint of Hell to be entrancing but not appalling.

After keeping it chaste for a while, Crowley parted his lips. He moaned lowly and pressed their bodies closer together. Carefully he let his forked tongue flick across Aziraphale’s mouth, asking to be let in. Hopelessly lost in the feeling of wanting and being wanted, the angel complied almost immediately. Crowley did not hesitate to slip in, his tongue seeking out its counterpart. At first they brushed sweetly against each other, but as time passed, the movements got more heated, more desperate, wilder.

When Crowley finally pulled back, they were both panting heavily. Aziraphale did not exactly understand why. He did not need to breathe. But in this moment he felt so very human – it was terrifying and beautiful.

Between his legs his – generally well-behaved – penis had hardened, he was sweating despite the cold and if not for the tree in his back he probably would not be standing upright now.

Crowley’s face was as flushed as Aziraphale believed his own to be. He could not help feeling a bit proud for having this effect on a suave demon like this.

“Erm, well, right,” Crowley said after a while. “That was… yeah…,” he gestured wildly as if that could replace the missing words, “…anyway, here you go.”

He handed over the manuscript he was holding. Confused Aziraphale took it. After a few seconds his stomach dropped.

“I take it you changed your mind?” he asked, trying to hide the hurt he felt.

Crowley chuckled softly.

“Not really,” he said. “I never planned on going through with it. Just pulling your leg, angel,” he raised a brow at Aziraphale’s unsure expression. “What? I wasn’t gonna rape you for a book, Aziraphale!”

“Oh, yes, yes, of course not,” Aziraphale nodded. “I… apologise for believing you would. I just thought maybe you didn’t like the kiss and that’s why…”

Again Crowley laughed.

“Right,” he said ironically. He pointed at his crotch, and announced crudely, “Guess, that’s why my cock is chafing against my armor.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale admonished while his blush deepened.

“What?” Crowley smirked. “You were willing to let me fuck you to keep your book and now you act all prudish when I tell you that our kiss made me horny?”

Very pleased with himself, he winked at Aziraphale, but when his eyes fell on the angel’s lower body, his grin vanished. Curiously he eyed the bulge that had formed there and Aziraphale very much wanted the ground to swallow him.

But Crowley did not mock or tease him. Instead he studied Aziraphale’s face intensely, looking for something. The angel became nervous under Crowley’s observation and scrutiny, but could not turn his gaze away from the fascinating golden eyes.

He did not stop Crowley when the demon grabbed the book, taking it from him once more. Crowley’s voice was dark when he spoke again.

“Then again, it seems the book will decrease human suffering immensely, raising their hopes and possibly their virtuousness.” His hand found Aziraphale’s hair again, taking the blond curls in a possessive grip. “I’m sure Satan would be delighted if I took it off the Earth.”

Aziraphale could only nod.

“That would earn me some years of freedom extra before he tasks me with anything again,” Crowley continued. “I would be stupid to just forgo this without a lot of… physical effort on your part. Don’t you think?”

“At… at least it would not be very demonic,” Aziraphale provided.

“No,” Crowley grinned, predatory. “And we can’t have that, right?”

“No,” Aziraphale agreed, his voice now barely above a whisper.

Crowley held the manuscript in the air like a trophy.

“So, I get you for one night and humanity gets this book forever. Deal?” he asked.

“Deal,” Aziraphale nodded.

“Well, then,” Crowley tossed the book into the air and it disappeared into the ether. “To business.”

With both his hands free now, he grabbed Aziraphale’s neck and arse, pulling him into another open-mouthed kiss. Aziraphale surrendered and his eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

He was kissing an angel. Literally. For the second time. It was even better than the first one because now he knew that Aziraphale wanted it – and more.

He had only meant to scare Aziraphale bit. Never would Crowley have asked for sex against his will. Despite them being technically enemies, Crowley felt no urge to hurt him. Sure, Aziraphale often was a pain in the arse with all that clever thwarting and his holier-than-thou attitude. For a Heavenly being he could be a real bastard. But at the end of the day, though Crowley was loathe to admit it, he kind of liked Aziraphale. Unlike other angels he did at least not only claim to be good and kind; Aziraphale really was. So it was unthinkable for Crowley to force himself on Aziraphale.

Actually he had not even planned to go through with the first kiss, but those large blue eyes, the cute blush and the soft pink lips had been too tempting to resist. The sweet mouth, the enticing scent and the plush body in his arms had quite the effect on Crowley’s libido and to see that his counterpart experienced something similar was exciting to say the least.

He wished away his armor, standing in front of Aziraphale stark naked, and pulled at the other’s robe impatiently. Aziraphale helped disrobing himself, but was less enthusiastic when Crowley tried to get him to lie down.

“What? Changed your mind?” Crowley breathed out between kisses to Aziraphale’s throat.

“No, dear,” Aziraphale said. “It’s just… well…”

“What is it, Aziraphale?” Crowley dug his teeth into Aziraphale’s neck, earning himself a cute squeak. “Spill it.”

“Well, the ground is covered in snow and dirt,” Aziraphale said. “I’d like to have neither on my… private parts.”

Crowley smiled against Aziraphale’s skin.

 _As you wish, princess,_ he thought fondly. With a snap of his fingers a cozy campfire appeared in the middle of the clearing, a magical heat emanating from it, melting away the snow. Another snap brought a large tent into existence. Miraculously it was much warmer than the outside temperatures should allow and the floor was covered in soft blankets. It looked rather inviting if Crowley could say so himself, especially in the red light of the sinking sun that promised night to fall soon.

“Better?” Crowley asked.

“Better,” Aziraphale said with a grateful smile that did funny things to Crowley’s damned heart.

Firmly, Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and led him into the tent. Adorably flustered, Aziraphale stood inside, fully naked, the pink nipples still hard from the cold. It was clear that he had no idea how to start. After a moment Crowley took pity on him and gestured him to lie down.

Aziraphale obeyed. With a sigh he appreciated the warm blankets Crowley had willed into existence. He stretched his limbs out on the soft fabric, looking up at Crowley. Apparently he did not know what to do with his hands and fiddled with them. For now Crowley did not comment on this. He allowed himself to take in the beautiful generous body of his lover.

 _Lover._ Aziraphale would be his lover for the night. Still this was hard to grasp.

“Spread your legs for me, angel,” Crowley said firmly without being harsh.

Nodding, Aziraphale did what he was told. In one smooth move Crowley sank to his knees and slid in the space between Aziraphale’s lovely thighs. He pressed their chests together, his flat stomach fitting perfectly against Aziraphale’s plush one. Unable to resist the soft pink lips, Crowley stole another kiss.

Aziraphale looked at him, nervous but with an amount of trust Crowley was not sure he deserved. But he would do everything to prove himself worthy of it. He started kissing along Aziraphale’s jawline while Aziraphale hesitantly began to stroke his back. It was no especially erotic touch and yet Crowley shivered as smooth fingertips glided along his skin. Appreciatively he hummed as he continued his own ministrations.

His lips found Aziraphale’s enticing white throat he had fantasized about kissing and marking for centuries. It was a thrilling realization to find that he could do that now. A rush of power and excitement went through Crowley’s body when Aziraphale tilted his head, presenting the vulnerable spot to him in a submissive gesture.

Groaning Crowley dove down to kiss and lick at the sensitive skin along the line of Aziraphale’s shoulder, neck and throat. Aziraphale sighed in pleasure and bucked his hips and Crowley answered with a deep moan as their erections brushed against each other with the movement. Testing the waters, Crowley added some teeth as he caressed Aziraphale, scraping along his skin carefully. Immediately Aziraphale became louder and his nails dug into Crowley’s back.

“Good?” Crowley chuckled, self-complacent.

Aziraphale nodded frantically and Crowley was all too happy to indulge him. After one final bite into the slope between Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder, he turned his attention to the rest of the body beneath him.

Biting and kissing Aziraphale’s soft flesh, Crowley left a trail of worship with his mouth. All the while his hands roamed the broad chest and the delicious pudge of the belly, exploring every dip and curve.

As Crowley had slid down further Aziraphale’s hand had wandered from his back towards his head, carefully, almost shyly, caressing the dark hair. Vaguely Crowley was aware and appreciative of it, but his focus was on touching, feeling, hearing. He reveled in the sensations, listened to all the sighs and moans, memorizing each tiny detail to keep like a treasure.

After leaving a collection of teeth and scratch marks on the body underneath him, Crowley sat up and spread Aziraphale’s legs wider. Unable to stop himself he applied a set of harsh bites on the lovely thighs as well, chuckling at the sweet yelp it elicited from his lover.

Aziraphale’s cock was already throbbing and dripping with arousal and Crowley fared no better. So he snapped his fingers, slicking them and slowly approached Aziraphale’s arse.

“Spread that lovely cheeks for me, will you?” Crowley asked in a low voice. “I need to prepare you.”

A bit anxiously, Aziraphale bit his bottom lip but nodded. Crowley almost lost it when Aziraphale revealed the view on his puckered entrance so obediently. With low growl he started circling one lubed finger around the tight hole before carefully pushing in.

Aziraphale threw his head back when Crowley expertly found the sweet spot inside his channel at the first attempt. Smirking Crowley repeated the same move again, enjoying the lovely noises Aziraphale made.

After a while Crowley entered a second finger and began to scissor. Before he could even think about adding a third, Aziraphale’s smooth walls suddenly clenched around him, pressing Crowley’s fingers together.

In awe Crowley watched as Aziraphale’s hand gripped the blanket tightly and his legs began to shake. He cried out and arched his back, his cock twitched and painted his stomach with pearly white semen.

With disheveled hair and a flushed face he lay there, panting and a guilty expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry, Crowley,” he said, horrified. “I don’t know why…”

“Well,” Crowley interrupted with a smug grin. “Inexperience on your part, combined with masterful skills on mine.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but smiled gratefully when Crowley produced a handkerchief from nowhere to clean his stomach.

“I… I’m terribly sorry,” he repeated. “But I suppose you could still… you know?”

“Fuck you?” Crowley provided without shame. “Sure. And I will. But so far I did all the work. Your turn, angel.”

Before Aziraphale could say anything, Crowley had pulled him up. He maneuvered Aziraphale to his knees before standing before jumping to his feet, presenting his own rock hard member.

“If I recall correctly, you really like stuffing things into that sweet mouth,” he said, grabbing Aziraphale’s chin.

Aziraphale blinked nervously, but again he did what was asked of him. Crowley placed a hand at the back of Aziraphale’s head. As he lovingly ran his fingers through the blond hair, Aziraphale closed his eyes with a content sigh.

Timidly he licked at the head of the cock, followed by a sweet lingering kiss. The deep moan Crowley released apparently encouraged Aziraphale who now began sliding his tongue and lips along the shaft. Several times he licked and kissed a trail down to the base and back up.

“Tease,” Crowley growled, gripping Aziraphale’s hair tighter.

Innocently Aziraphale looked up at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he said between two licks, “what,” a swipe of his tongue, “you,” and another, “are”, a kiss, “talking”, he mouthed at the crown of Crowley’s cock, “about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Crowley hissed, now pulling harshly.

Aziraphale whimpered and Crowley noticed with delight that Aziraphale’s spent manhood was twitching in interest again. So he repeated the move, having Aziraphale moan open-mouthed against his member.

“Enough playing around, angel,” Crowley said. “Let me in.”

And Aziraphale did. Crowley almost came then and there only from watching Aziraphale wrap his lips around his cock, taking him in obediently. The warm and wet sensation did its part as well and Crowley had to quickly grab the base of his prick to keep himself from cumming prematurely.

Aziraphale relaxed his throat, allowing Crowley to go deeper. Lost in his pleasure, Crowley began bucking his hips and guiding Aziraphale up and down with his hand. Aziraphale did not seem to mind. He was now half-hard again and moaned around Crowley’s cock, causing tantalizing vibrations.

Crowley was torn. On the one hand Aziraphale looked so beautiful while he kneeled in front of him, letting Crowley use him willingly. On the other hand Crowley could not forget the feeling of Aziraphale coming on his fingers, gripping the two digits tightly. He would really like Aziraphale to do the same on his cock. In addition it would be nice to have innocent Aziraphale come apart under him a second time. It was a difficult decision, but Crowley made it.

Wistfully he pulled Aziraphale away from his erection and pushed the surprised angel back into the softness of the blankets.

Greedily Crowley drank in the sight: the blond curls clung to Aziraphale’s damp forehead, the pretty cherub cheeks were tinted in a red blush and the plush stomach moved up and down with Aziraphale’s elaborated breath.

Again Crowley settled between the sturdy legs of his lover before lubing up his fingers once more and finishing the preparation work. Aziraphale was by now fully hard again and Crowley treaded slowly not to overexcite him again while he used his fingers to make room for something bigger. Crowley finally position himself. He lined up his cock with the dripping hole and sought out Aziraphale’s eyes, looking for confirmation. With a smile Aziraphale nodded.

Crowley’s low growl sounded through their lair when he pushed into the tight wet heat. Inch by inch he slid into the yielding body underneath him, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s face, looking for any sign of pain.

Aziraphale’s eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. The adorable flush still tinted the perfect ivory skin and little drops of sweat ran down his temple. Now and again a pleased sound would escape him, speaking not only of his comfort but also of his pleasure. Reassured and encouraged by that, Crowley picked up his pace. Faster and deeper he thrusted into Aziraphale’s channel, the velvety walls massaging his cock.

Braced on his right arm, he took Aziraphale’s erection into his left hand and began to stroke lightly. Immediately Aziraphale bucked his hips and his teeth dug into his plump bottom lip. The wanton noises falling from his lips were fuel to the fire burning in Crowley.

When Aziraphale in a needy voice exclaimed, “Crowley, please”, Crowley was done for.

Fast and hard he fucked into Aziraphale, his movements almost erratic. His grip on Aziraphale’s cock became harsher. He stroke the smooth member in abandon while snapping his hips frantically.

When Aziraphale reached completion, Crowley followed soon. The walls gripping his cock, his balls slamming against the plush butt again and again and the literal angel falling apart beneath him – it was too much for his self-control. He all but roared as he spilled his essence into Aziraphale and wildly rode out his orgasm. Aziraphale looked at him through half-lidded eyes, visibly exhausted but smiling, his body relaxed and pliant while Crowley thrusted into him. Willingly he presented his throat again, apparently sensing Crowley’s need to leave another mark. Crowley’s teeth broke the skin with ease, leaving a dark red reminder.

Groaning he finally collapsed on top of Aziraphale. After catching his breath, Crowley released him, rolling to his side.

“Wow, angel,” he breathed out. “That was amazing. Fuck that dumb book. I’ll have to buy you a library for this.”

“Be careful with your words, dear,” Aziraphale said with a tired smile. “I might take you up on that.”

“Don’t care,” Crowley answered, pulled Aziraphale close and kissed his damp forehead. “You want to rest a bit?”

“Yes, please.” Aziraphale yawned and snuggled happily into the blankets.

Within seconds he had drifted to sleep and Crowley smiled, playing with the soft blond hair. Unlike Aziraphale Crowley had not been a virgin before. But still this was a first for him. It was the first time the satisfaction did not disappear with the fading afterglow. There was a strange warm feeling in his chest Crowley could not name that he was sure he should hate but was unable to.

This time he did not want to make up an excuse or leave without a word. He felt no need to boast about this for it to have worth after it was done. This specific lover did not fade from his thoughts now that he had taken him. Quite the opposite: his thoughts were full of Aziraphale. And not only of Aziraphale naked and writhing underneath him (even though that, too, was a prominent image).

There was also Aziraphale at the gates of Eden, telling Crowley that he gave his sword away to protect two rule-breaking humans.

Aziraphale bantering with Crowley, drinking with him, cheeks red, smile wide.

Aziraphale being an arrogant bastard, but never considering Crowley unworthy of his time and attention.

Aziraphale bending the rules as he went, but never breaking them.

Aziraphale getting on Crowley’s nerves with Heavenly righteousness and impressing Crowley with genuine care.

Crowley pinched his nose and groaned quietly.

“Fuck,“ he whispered into the night. “I’m screwed.”

But then again, he had been screwed when he first started asking questions. This time at least it was something worth the trouble.

*

When Aziraphale awoke, his body still felt sated, his butt was deliciously sore and the marks Crowley had left throbbed sweetly painful. Slowly he opened his eyes, his lashes fluttering as he looked around.

Crowley stood at a small table that had not been there before their coupling, pouring himself a glass of red wine. Beside the jar Aziraphale saw his book. Apparently Crowley was going to keep his word – not that Aziraphale had doubted that he would.

Melancholy washed over him at the sight like a wave of dark cold water. While he had been in Crowley’s arms, he had forgotten the rest of the world. He had forgotten time. Every _before_ and _after_ had slipped from his mind. Now they were back.

Things might the same, but he was not. His opinions about Crowley had not changed. It was more that his assumptions had been confirmed. Crowley was not evil. There was kindness, warmth and empathy in this demon’s soul. Nobody, neither human nor angel, had ever made Aziraphale feel so loved and safe in his whole life as Crowley had in the last hour.

Crowley was special. But now Aziraphale had to let him go. He could only hope that time and destiny would have their paths cross again.

Forcing himself to smile, he got to his feet and carefully touched Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley turned to face him, returning the smile, charming and boyish. They were both still naked, but by now it made Aziraphale no longer feel vulnerable. Instead it felt intimate, brought him closer to Crowley, like they had both nothing to hide anymore.

“Back to Earth, are you, angel?” Crowley smirked, apparently very proud of himself.

“Yes, if on quite wobbly legs though,” Aziraphale said. “That was… it was wonderful. You were so good to me.”

Tenderly Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek.

“You deserve no less,” he said.

“Did you like it, too?” Aziraphale asked, hating how needy he sounded.

After shaking his head with a fond smile, Crowley leant down to press a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s lips.

“’Course I did, Aziraphale,” he answered. “You’re perfect.”

Aziraphale’s heart sang as he heard the words, but he feared it would break as soon as he left. Still he knew he had to. The deal was done.

“Well, I guess, I should leave you be,” he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. “You probably have to report back, so…”

He reached for the book on the table, but a large hand caught his wrists.

“Satan can wait,” Crowley said. “Against the rumors he is a patient ruler.”

“Oh?” was all Aziraphale could think of.

“But you, naughty angel, are acting a bit too fast,” Crowley admonished.

“What do you mean?”

“The deal was the book against one night,” Crowley said. “Not the book against one round.” He grinned broadly. “The sun won’t rise for a few hours, sweetheart. You’re still mine.”

Aziraphale turned his head to look outside into the woods. Indeed it was dark, stars adorning the black sky above the trees.

“You’re right. Clever wording, foul fiend,“ he said happily.

“Foul fiend, hm?” Crowley purred. “I think I like that.”

With a sudden movement he shoved Aziraphale back into the pile of blankets. Yelping in surprise, Aziraphale landed in their cozy nest, still warm from the former use. As soon as his back hit the soft underground, Crowley was on top of him.

“And I like having you at my mercy,” Crowley said.

“Oh, you would…, villain,” Aziraphale gave back melodramatically.

“Indeed, and when this night is over,” Crowley told him, “I will find you wherever you are and come up with new ways over and over to have you at my mercy again.”

Aziraphale swallowed. Then he nodded lightly.

“Yes, please,” he whispered before a soft kiss sealed his lips.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or/and a comment and/or yell at me about Good Omens on tumblr: https://unproblematicme.tumblr.com/


End file.
